


To Find Someone.

by CallmeKitten



Series: To Lose. [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Smut, fluffy with only a few dashes of angst and sadness, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 20:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13865580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/CallmeKitten
Summary: Harry didn't know what to do when he met Loren. Someone he was genuinely interested in so long, and it felt nice to be with him. Loren didn't rush him. He didn't pressure Harry into doing things he wasn't comfortable with. It was nice, having someone there to tell him it was ok to be uneasy with certain things, no matter how much time has passed. That's when Harry knew.





	To Find Someone.

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally been writing this since I posted To Lose Someone.  
> even i have no idea why it too so long to finish... it was never meant to be longer than 5k words and here we are...  
> i just kept adding and adding to it and well ahhhhhhh  
> (just be glad i didn't add too many unnecessary scenes lol (because i really really wanted too))
> 
> **Harry Potter is not mine.... but all original characters are and all mistakes are mine :))))))))

Harry knew he felt open to loving another person when he met Loren. But, when it actually happens, it's a bit breathtaking. 

Their first date was sweet, and Harry thought it felt a bit like they were high schoolers going on their first date. It was magical and one of Harry's fondest memories. 

It didn't dawn on Harry what they were until their sixth date two and a half months later. 

They were at a restaurant of Harry's choice. Harry reached across the table to tuck a stray curl of Loren's behind his ear when he stopped, his hand hovering over his face. 

They were boyfriends, well more like partners since they were both grown men, but that is what they had to be. The intimacy of such a gesture couldn't have just been from one person to another while they were casually dating. They've had six official dates together and they spent as much time as they possibly could together. 

Loren smiled and swiftly caught Harry's hand before he could snatch it back and placed a kiss on the palm of his hand. Harry blushed and returned the other man's smile. 

Harry noticed then that he was falling, and falling hard. 

Loren didn't rush him. He didn't pressure Harry into doing things he wasn't comfortable with. It was nice, having someone there to tell him it was ok to be uneasy with certain things, no matter how much time has passed. 

Because of how much Harry liked Loren, and because of how he found himself falling for the wizard, he knew that he needed to be 100% open with him. 

 

A month after Harry's realization, he invited Loren over for dinner. He was going to lay all of his baggage out on the table for the man, so if Loren was going to leave him, it would be before Harry was too far gone. 

"I know I have told you this before," Loren started as he took a sip from his glass of white wine, "I love your cooking more than anything. You are truly gifted." 

Harry laughed and shook his head, "You just like to flatter me, I can't possibly be that good of a cook." He protested as he cleared their empty plates off the table. 

"I think you are," Loren said as he followed Harry into the living room, "You said you wanted to talk after dinner," He trailed off, knowing that was what Harry was gearing himself up to say. 

Harry sighed, "Yeah, wanna sit?" He suggested as he took a corner of the sofa, curling his feet underneath him. 

After Loren took a seat next to him and placed a comforting hand on his knee, Harry took a deep breath and started. 

"I've recently found myself falling pretty hard for you," He said first, giving Loren a shy smile who gave him a wide smile of his own, "But... I have a lot of baggage and junk that would deter a lot of people away. And if you turn away from me because of it, I want to get it out now before I'm hopelessly in love with you." 

Instead of protesting and saying that he would never leave Harry for anything, Loren said the right thing. 

"Alright, I'm here to listen. All my attention is on you, but I will say this now, I'm already in love with you so it will be pretty hard to make me leave." 

Harry warmed from the inside out at the sweet confession. Nodding, he started again, "You know I've been married before and how I was quite young and married an older man, old enough to be my father. Well, we were together for roughly four years in total, only married for a year. He... started having an affair less than a month into our marriage. It was a horrible feeling, and I thought it was all my fault. That I was the reason why he was cheating. It went on for almost the entire time we were married, until... until I tried to commit suicide." 

Loren grabbed Harry's hand when he saw the tears filling those impossibly green eyes, and Harry gave him a grateful smile for the support. 

"I would have succeeded if my best friend didn't decide to pop in at the right moment. I spent about four or five months in the psychiatric ward at St Mungo's. I had a lot of issues to work out, with my marriage as well as my self. I had to learn that my failing marriage wasn't my fault, and I didn't _make_ Severus cheat on me, that was his own free will and choice to do so. I had been cutting myself before I attempted suicide, so I had that to work through as well. Besides my family and friends, no one truly knows what happened when I entered the psych ward.

"I just needed you to know that it may have been six years since that happened, but I still feel like it happened yesterday. I really like you, and I find myself easily accepting the fact I'm probably in love you, but I just needed you to know." 

"Oh Harry," Loren whispered, pulling the smaller wizard into his lap, "I love every little thing about you. We all have scars, whether they are physical," He said rubbing his thumb over the lightning bolt of his forehead, "Or invisible lines in our heads, we all have them. Your faults are your own, but I accept them. If you think that past life event would make me leave now that I know, you're just being silly. You could have killed someone in cold blood and I would still probably hesitate before I left." 

Loren was absolutely perfect for him. He listened to him and never once interrupted him when he spoke, and that simple fact meant so much to Harry. He didn't care about Harry's past and bat an eye when he realized his Harry Potter was _the_ Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding World. He truly accepted Harry as just Harry. 

Harry couldn't help the bright smile of relief that lifts his lips, he was happy, "Are you deterred at all at the fact I've just confessed my love for you?" 

Loren laughed and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, "If anything, that has just made me even more attached to you." 

A bubbling laugh left Harry as he let himself be pulled into another kiss. 

It was a sweet kiss. A slow one that was so blissfully innocent while still being breathtaking and sensuous. 

But it wasn't innocent for that long. 

A moan tumbled from Harry's lips as he worked his way around to straddle Loren's hips. His arms were wound around Loren's neck, and Loren's hands had a possessive grip on Harry's hips. 

There was more biting and nipping than kissing and somehow in the mix, they both lost their shirts. Harry was helplessly grinding his hips against the telling bulge of arousal Loren sported underneath him as Loren littered love bites on Harry's collar and chest. 

Harry let out an embarrassingly high moan when Loren sucked one of his nipples into his mouth before laughing breathlessly, "I'm assuming you want to stay the night?" He asked with a promising glint in his eyes. 

"If you'll have me," Loren replied and pressed a loving kiss to Harry's sternum. 

"Of course," Harry murmured rolling his hips slowly against Loren's, "But I will warn you, I haven't been with another man since I left Britain." 

"I'll be gentle," Loren promised, hoisting the raven-haired wizard up off the sofa with him, "I love you." He added in a whisper. 

Harry once again felt that warmth that filled his entire being. This was what he was looking for. Someone who loved him unconditionally, someone he could love unconditionally. He felt complete. 

"I love you too," He said with truth in his words, "Take me to bed?" 

"With pleasure." And Loren did as he was told. 

\- - - 

Harry and Loren had been together for almost a year when they spontaneously rounded up Loren's parents and siblings and got married on the island of Sicily. All of Harry's friends were muggles in Italy, or else he would have invited them too, but they wouldn't have understood some of the traditions and rituals of a wizarding bonding. 

Harry kept his name and so did Loren, not to be rebellious to the tradition of taking your spouses' name, but because that's what they wanted. Harry was the last Potter, and he liked he had some connection to his parents through his name. And Loren simply because he was the only son. 

It was a quiet and sweet ceremony. It was almost an exact year from the first time they met each other, meaning they had a summer wedding. 

Harry wore a pale green outfit consisting of summer-wear wizarding robes with a mandarin-collared tunic underneath and tailored trousers that Loren said made his arse look amazing. Loren wore a similar looking outfit but in warm grey color. 

Harry thought Loren's parents looked amazing. They wore matching robes in royal blue, though Loren's father Tomás was wearing a shader darker than his wives'. His mother, Diana, was a true blessing to the fact she loved Harry almost as much as Loren did. She almost wept with joy when they showed up at their home saying they were going to get married. 

Loren's older sister, Margot, brought her long-time boyfriend Brendon, who was muggle-born and didn't fully understand all the traditions either, but it was ok. He was kind and still supported the two of them with a smile. Loren refused to stop teasing her and her boyfriend with the fact they had been together longer than he and Harry had been and _still_ haven't walked down the aisle. Harry giggled along with Loren's mom at the teasing between the siblings. 

Loren's youngest sister Paisley was 17 and was a bubbling mess of happiness at the fact her older brother was getting _married_ and found it incredibly romantic they were getting bonded on a beach with just them as witnesses. Harry later found out that apparently, she has been fantasizing about her own wedding since she was a little girl. 

The two of them took a week off of work, Harry's school was on summer break, but Loren canceled all his appointments for portrait paintings he was supposed to paint, but all his clients were cooing over the fact he was getting married. 

They were married on a private beach where they didn't have to wear shoes and therefore got bonded with their toes in the sand. 

It was romantic and Harry loved every minute of it. He felt happier than he has ever been, even more so than his first wedding. 

Their 'honeymoon' was spent at a 5-star hotel on the island. Loren promised Harry that he would plan an actual honeymoon during the winter holidays, but Harry was more than happy with everything. He told Loren that he would have been bursting with joy if they simply just went home. Harry had already been living with Loren for almost six months. (Loren's house was bigger and freestanding, not attached to other buildings like Harry's was.)

Harry's favorite part of the entire day was their first dance as a married couple. 

There was nothing fancy about the slow number or how they swayed together to the tune, but it was still simply magical, and Harry found himself more and more in love with the man before him. 

Harry never took his eyes off of Loren's as they swayed, and neither did Loren. And there was nothing else but love and adoration in that gaze. 

"I love you," Loren whispered, much like the first time he told Harry. 

"I love you too, so much," Harry whispered back and kissed Loren, "Now that we are officially married, does that mean we should start talking about having kids?" Harry teased, laughing at Loren's sputtering red face. "I'm joking, we don't need to talk about that, at least not yet." 

Loren caught himself and laughed as well, "You're fine, you just caught me off guard." He smiled, "I'd like to have a kid or two. I've always fancied myself to be a great dad one day." 

"I think you would be a wonderful dad," Harry agreed, "I want kids, so I'm glad you do too, but later. Right now, it's just you and me." 

\- - - 

And talk about kids they did. After nine months of marriage, and with Harry's 28th birthday just a few months away, Harry was having a crisis. 

"Loren?" He said nervously from the doorway to his husband's art studio, Harry had his own in the room across the hall, "Can we talk?" 

Noticing the nervous edge to Harry's words, Loren nodded swiftly and placed the art brushes he was cleaning the sink, drying his hands before he made his way over to the wizard, "Of course, what did you want to talk about." 

Harry motioned for Loren to follow him to the kitchen as he prepared a pot of tea. Loren didn't know what to take of the actions when Harry made tea before they talked, it usually meant it was either serious or a long talk. 

Once the pot of tea was placed on the kitchen table between them and a cup of tea in front of the both of them, Harry spoke up. 

"I know this will sound ridiculous after I say this, but just hear me out please," Harry said and not once did he look up at his husband, "I'm getting older, my 28th is a few months away and I feel like I'm getting too old. I know that wizards and witches live much longer than our muggle counterparts, but I grew up with muggles, so how I see things are a bit differently than you would. What I am rambling about and trying to say is," He finally looked up at Loren and hesitantly placed a hand on Loren's knee, "I want to have a baby before I feel like I'm too old to be a dad. Is that ok with you? If you want to think about it for a while, I'm fine with that, I just wanted to set the seed so you start thinking about the prospect of a little one in our future." Harry said with a slight smile as he spoke. 

Harry could tell Loren didn't know what to say. He couldn't blame him. 

"You wouldn't mind if I thought about it?" Loren asked after a moment of silence. 

Harry's smile warmed, "Of course not, take as much time as you need. I know this will be a big step for the both of us, so I believe it would be better if we didn't jump headfirst into it anyways." 

Loren pulled Harry into a sweet kiss that easily took Harry's breath away. 

"I love you," Loren said as they separated. 

"I love you too," Harry immediately replied, "Thank you for listening and thinking about it." 

"Anything for you." 

Harry giggled and stood from the table, "Can you pick up the tea? I have to run some errands before dinner." 

"Sure," Loren nodded and stood as Harry did, going to their floo room to see Harry off, "See you later." 

And with one last kiss, Harry left through the fireplace. 

 

After Loren cleaned up their tea, he went back into the floo room to firecall his parents. His father answered. 

"Loren, what do I owe this sudden call?" He asked, steeling himself as he saw his son's troubled expression, "What's wrong? Did something happen?" He added more urgently. 

"Don't worry, nothing has happened," Loren said with a simple evident in his voice, "I've just called for some advice." His father nodded, "Marriage advice." 

"Did you and Harry have a fight?" 

"Not really," Loren trailed off, "Harry just asked me to think about starting a family." 

"Oh," Loren wasn't expecting that response, "What do you think of it? Do you want to have kids?" 

"Of course," He immediately responded, "But I just wasn't expecting him to talk about it or bring it up. It caught me off guard and I don't know what to think about it." 

"I see," Tomás started, "Would you like my opinion?" 

"Please." 

"Well, I think both you and Harry would be wonderful parents if that is what you are worried about. Actually, your mother and I were surprised that the two of you haven't come forward with the news of a little one on the way yet." 

Loren blushed brightly and sputtered, "What do you mean, we haven't even been married for a year!" 

"Nearly a year," His father chuckled, "It is so obvious from the outside how in love the two of you are, so we just assumed you would wish to make a child out of the love as soon as possible. And now if you're afraid that you're not ready, or it's too soon to be thinking about having a child, you're wrong. Nobody is ever ready to have kids, it's just how it is. You won't get a guidebook on what to do, you learn along the way. You and Harry are more than ready to enter into this stage of life, but this is an outside opinion." 

Loren was silent for a while, just absorbing his father's words. He knew the older wizard was right, he usually was. He would still take a bit of time to think about it before he approached Harry about the situation. 

"Thank you, dad," Loren said eventually, offering the other man a smile. 

"You're welcome, anytime. Now I better get back to your mother to fill her in on our little talk, if that is alright with you because I can keep this just between us." He said return his son's smile. 

"You can tell her, I'll talk to you later." 

With a goodbye from his dad, Loren ended the floo call. 

He spent the rest of the afternoon while Harry was gone thinking about it. Loren _was_ more than ready to have a baby with Harry, he was just scared. What if he ended up being a horrible dad? What if they lost the baby? All the worst-case scenarios were going through his head until Harry arrived back home. 

Just the simple sight of Harry's welcoming smile sent Loren's mind at ease. They could do this. 

 

It was about a week later when Loren approached Harry after dinner. 

The two of them were relaxing on a hammock they erected between two trees in their backyard, basking in the rays of the setting sun. 

"I ordered out through the apothecary in town to start delivering fertility potions," Loren said casually as he absently rubbing his thumb over the back of Harry's hand. 

Harry quickly sat up when he registered what Loren said, making the two of them sway a bit at the sudden movement, "Really?" He asked a bit breathlessly, a wide smile split on his face. 

"They'll be delivered once a week until you get pregnant," Loren said with his own wide smile. 

"Who said I wanted to carry the baby?" Harry asked out of the blue, making Loren falter.

"What?" 

Harry giggled and sealed his lips upon his husband's, "Just kidding, I, of course, will be the one to fall pregnant. I always wanted to be the one to carry our children." 

"Let's start with one first," Loren said and easily deepened their kiss. 

With a bit of difficulty, they maneuvered Harry onto Loren's lap to kiss a bit easier. 

Without any elegance, they both managed to divest each other of their shirts and helplessly ground their hips together. 

Harry broke the heated kiss just as Loren's hand slid behind him and into his trousers, squeezing the flesh of his arse. 

"As much as I do want a baby," He breathed, gazing at his husband beneath him, "I don't think our neighbors would appreciate us giving them a show. They do have a balcony that looks into our entire yard." He pointed out. 

Loren merely placed languid kisses against Harry's neck and collar, "But it would be so fun," He whined childishly. 

"I'm sure we can explore your exhibitionistic tendencies another time, now I want to do this right and in our bed," Harry said with a lopsided grin. 

Loren agreed with a laugh and tried to help Harry off of him to get off the hammock, but it didn't quite work. The two of them ended falling off the hammock in a pile of limbs, both bubbling with laughter. 

Harry's face was split with a face filled with pure happiness and adoration as Loren easily picked his husband and headed back inside. He was beyond happy with his life, he realized. His life was so vibrant, full of color and joy that it practically brought tears to his eyes. 

He didn't want anything to change. 

Loren didn't waste any time once Harry was dropped unceremoniously on the bed and simply vanished their remaining clothing. 

"Eager," Harry chided as he slipped his glasses from his face and placed them on the nightstand and provocatively spread his legs for the taller wizard, which Loren accordingly slotted his body between them. 

"Always. Any man would be lucky to have a beauty like you in their bed, spread and wanting," He grinned and ran his hands along Harry's inner thighs. 

Harry couldn't help but blush at the compliment, after being with Loren for so long, it was a true surprise he could still be brought to a blushing school girl at a few carefully chosen words. 

"I love you," Harry said, sitting up to press a kiss to the center of Loren's chest. 

With an endearing look, Loren tilted Harry's head up to press a kiss to his lips, "I love you too." He pecked his forehead, "Turn on your hands and knees so I can open up that pretty little hole of yours." 

Harry gasped in mock horror at the lewd words but complied with rosy cheeks and rolled onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows and presenting his arse in the air. There was a whisper of a cleaning charm before Harry felt the press of a slick finger. 

" _Fuck,_ " Harry groaned, immediately pressing back against the finger, "I love you." 

There was a chuckle and kiss pressed to the small of Harry's back, "I know, I love you too," Loren said and gently eased in a second finger, gently thrusting to not hurt his husband. 

And suddenly, it wasn't a rush to come together, it was softer and gentler than either of them expected. Loren taking his time preparing Harry, kissing and licking every inch of Harry's back. It was sweet and slow and still so passionate. 

With every kiss bestowed upon his skin, Harry shivered and his heart fluttered. He really did love this man. 

After what felt like a century, Loren eased Harry onto his back, a pillow propped under his hips. 

Harry used the back of Loren's neck to pull him into a slow kiss. While they were both lost in the kiss, Lore slowly pushed his length into Harry's tight heat. 

The kiss was broken with a hiss and a gasp of heat and pleasure. 

"You're perfect," Loren whispered against Harry's collar, "Everything about you, I still can't believe you're mine." 

With a thudding heart, Harry kissed Loren's temple, "The feeling is mutual. I still can't believe I was blessed with someone as special as you." 

They stayed like for a while, not moving, just sweet words and innocent kissed exchanged. It was everything Harry could have hoped to come from a husband. Loren was everything he had been looking for when he was lost and looking for the missing piece in his life. He could thank Severus for cheating on him because he would have never found his true soulmate. 

A broken cry left Harry's lips as Loren finally pulled out and thrust in sharply. 

Loren placed a last kiss on Harry's brow before he gripped the back of Harry's knees and pushed his legs apart and towards Harry's chest, effectively providing himself the perfect view to watch himself move in and out of Harry. 

_"Oh,"_ Harry breathed, letting his head fall back with a soft moan as Loren's length brushed his prostate. 

Harry's heart swelled at their soft lovemaking. It was intimate and lazy and perfect. Perfect for this new step in their life. 

Loren only sped up his thrusting when they both so close and could no longer stand the slow pace. 

"Beautiful," Loren panted and pushed Harry's sweaty bangs out of his face, taking in his husband's flushed and heated appearance, "Absolutely beautiful." He repeated with a grin. 

"Loren," Harry whined, arching his back at a particularly harsh thrust against his prostate, "Please." 

He didn't need to specify what he was begging for because in an instant, Loren's hand wrapped around Harry's length trapped between them and started pulling and tugging on it in time with his thrusts. 

Neither of them could hold on much longer. They were a jumble of limbs and incoherent words and noises of pleasure. 

Loren came first, cursing as he painting Harry's insides with his seed, never before experienced the other emotions that were swimming in his pleasure-hazed mind. There was possessiveness that he was going to be a dad, tenderness at how real it was, and overall, love. He felt an overwhelming amount of love for the man beneath him. 

Harry came not long after Loren, gripping his husband's forearms as he threw his head back in a silent scream of ecstasy. His feelings weren't far off from Loren's. It was all so real and happening right now. 

They were going to be dads, whether or not this first time gets Harry pregnant or not. 

"I love you," Loren whispered as he pulled out and _accio-ed_ a damp cloth to clean Harry up a bit. 

Harry sighed and blissfully let himself be taken cared of, "I love you too." 

 

It took a month and a half for Harry to feel a shift in his magic, as well as his stomach when he realized everything was not right. He was vomiting at random times of the day for absolutely no reason. He had a suspicion after the second week of unannounced urgency to use the loo that he was pregnant. He and Loren immediately made an appointment with their healer. 

According to the healer, he was five weeks pregnant, which was astonishing. That would have meant that Harry got pregnant right after the first round of fertility potions. 

The healer explained that it must have been because Harry was already fertile, and all his body needed was a pick-me-up to do what it was supposed to. 

After several packets were bestowed upon the expecting couple, as well as official baby appointments made, they went home for a round of celebratory sex and cuddles. They didn't completely wait until they were, as they ended up doing it on the kitchen table (the first flat surface closest to the door).

Even though they were beyond excited for the baby, already talking names and what they would paint the walls of the nursery they haven't even started, they waited to tell Loren's family until Harry started showing at four months. 

The two invited the older wizard and witch over for dinner one night and waited until after dinner to bring it up. 

Loren had opened a bottle of wine for them, "Want a glass?" He asked towards his parents. 

"Sure," His father said, his mother simply nodded. 

"And you, Harry?" He said with a small grin as he poured the glasses. 

Harry was sitting with his feet curled under him on the couch and shook his head, "I'm fine with my tea for now, but thank you." 

"Ah, that's right," Loren said and handed his parents their glasses and walked over to Harry and knelt in front of him and tugged the bottom of Harry's shirt up, "We can't have you hurting the little thing, right?" He said and kissed the distinct swell of Harry's stomach, eyes shining with adoration. 

They both heard a gasp and a clink of a glass falling on the hardwood flooring, "Really?!" Diana said with a wide smile, practically jumping up and down, "Are you serious?!" 

"Hi grandma," Harry said in a rather shy and hesitant voice, "And grandpa." 

The two were instantly embraced by the overexcited witch and after a moment a just as excited wizard. 

There was crying of happy tears and rounds of congratulations and happy delighted squeals of a baby coming to the family. 

"Do you know if it's going to be a boy or girl?" She had asked after she had to wash off her makeup from her crying, "Oh! and you work with muggles! How are you going to work while being pregnant?" 

"Actually," Harry started, "We wanted you both to be there when we learn the sex if you'd both like of course." 

"Yes!" she immediately said. 

"That's settled then," Loren laughed. 

"I guess so," Harry smiled, "And as for my job, I resigned after the previous year finished in June. I told them we were looking to adopt and needed to be 100% available so we could see all of our options. So my contract with the school is finished. I told them I wasn't sure when I wished to return to work, but they simply said I had a job there if I wished for one sometime in the future." 

Plus with the two of them, with the money Harry inherited from the Potter and Black lines as well as Loren's successful art career, they didn't have to worry about where they would be, financially, if Harry never went back to work. 

"How sweet, I'm so happy for you both," She said with a bright beaming smile, "I'm so excited!"

\- - - 

Harry never told anyone he got married. Not Hermione, not Ron, not Molly. He didn't because he knew the minute he did, it would no longer be something that was just his. And that means he has certainly not told anyone he was pregnant yet. He wanted it all to be a surprise, as well as on his own time. He didn't need anyone to push him into talking with his old friends about his new life. 

Hermione would demand a visit, or simply pop by to chew his ear off for not including them in on the special event. Not that Harry cared. It was his life, and he was allowed to enjoy this special day with just Loren and his family if he wanted to. They were his family now too after all. 

But, Harry also knew he couldn't keep them in the dark forever. 

So for the winter holidays, Harry and Loren arranged a visit back to England. Harry was six months pregnant at the time and was most definitely showing. They would stay for two weeks and come back home to Italy. One day during their stay, Loren's family would portkey in for a day or two to meet all of Harry's friends and family. 

Harry still had vacant properties in England and had Grimmauld place cleaned out and ready for their stay a week before they arrived. 

Loren and Harry had to fly to England on a plane with Harry glamoured as a pregnant woman rather than a man because one, it was unsafe to portkey and floo at such a long distance while pregnant, and two he was glamoured because muggle men could not get pregnant. 

 

It took about a day to get settled into the Black estate, but after he was finished, the two of them popped over to the Burrow the second day of their holiday. 

It was mid-afternoon and Loren knocked. 

And the looks he received when Molly opened the door. 

"Hi Molly," Harry said with a nervous twinge in his voice, "Happy Christmas," He added after he saw a few more red heads crowd at the door, "Is there room in your holiday for two more?" 

"Harry?" She asked as if he weren't actually there, "Is that really you?" And tears pricked her eyes as she pulled him into her arms. 

Harry started crying as well as he wrapped his arms around the older witch, he never realized how much he missed Molly's hugs. She always gave the best hugs. 

"It's really me, I promise. Can we come in? I'd like everyone to meet someone very important to me." He asked and she quickly moved aside as she wiped her eyes to let them in. 

Loren took Harry's coat from him and hung it up on the coatrack beside his own. 

Harry looked around the living room to many shocked looks and tear-streaked faces. His heart ached with guilt. Oh, how he missed them. 

Ron was the first to jump up with a four-year-old Rose held on his hip as he hugged Harry, "When did you get here?" He asked, a wide grin splitting his face. 

"Two days ago, but our flight got in super late, so we took yesterday to try to get over our jetlag." 

After everyone crowded around to give hugs to both Harry and Loren, even if there was no proper introduction. It also seemed that Molly had flooed George and Fred to come over with their families. Bill, Fleur, and their kids took a vacation for this holiday season to South America, and Charlie was of course in Romania. He was expected to arrive on Christmas Eve. 

"Now Harry, we need an explanation," Hermione demanded, looking pointedly at Loren and then at his prominent stomach. She held a year old Hugo in her arms as she tapped her foot in an accusing way. 

Loren Smiled and took Harry's hand for support, "Well, everyone, this is my husband, Loren Russo. Loren, this is my honorary family." 

Loren suddenly looked a bit shy at all the attention shifting to him, "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you all." 

"When did you get married?!" George asked in a scandalized voice. 

"A little bit over a year ago," Harry mused doing the math in his head, "Though, we have been together for almost three." He countered. 

"And the thought to let us know never crossed your mind?" Ginny said, and the hurt was obvious in her voice and face. 

Harry sighed and shrugged, absently stroking his stomach, "I just wanted it to be mine for a while, that's all. I wasn't purposely keeping it from you all, after all, I've spoken of Loren often in letters, so it wasn't much of a change being married. We don't even wear rings." Harry said indifferently. No one would make him feel bad for his actions. 

"What about your little... _situation_ there," Ron said awkwardly. 

"That's actually why I am here," Harry gestured for Loren to help him sit down on one of the fluffy chairs that weren't unoccupied, "I wanted to visit before I got too big to move around, even if I sometimes need help up." 

"How far along are you dear?" Molly asked with a teary smile. At least the tears seemed to be happy ones. 

"Six months and thirteen days to be exact," Harry beamed, looking up at Loren and then at Fred and George who rose an eyebrow in question, "And it's going to be twins. Two boys." 

"Oh, how lovely!" Angelina said with a bright smile, "That's going to be quite the handful." 

"Hopefully they'll be as well-behaved as Harry was when he was younger," Arthur said with an amused look. 

"Do you have any names in mind?" Audrey, Percy's wife, said with a sweet smile. 

And the conversation was sucked into one full of talk of the coming babies. It was wonderful in Harry's eyes, and Loren could feel the love and happiness coming off of his husband. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple as he sat on the arm of the chair so he could put in his input. 

They were set on the name for one of the boys, James Sirius, but disagreed with the second boy. Harry wanted to name him Tomás after Loren's dad, but Loren didn't quite like it. Loren liked the name Davide, but Harry thought it was too plain. They ended up agreeing on the name Nicola Alexander. Nicola was Loren's middle name as James was Harry's. 

It was a fun day and many many pictures were taken, courtesy of both Molly and the twins. 

It was filled with laughter and happiness that seemed absolutely contagious, and no one smile was dropped all day.

Dinner was fabulous, Harry even whipping up a traditional Italian dessert Loren's father taught him a while back. Though he had to make a triple the amount he normally made because of how many people he had to feed. It was hit, so it was worth it. 

By the time Harry and Loren left, it was late and they were both full of delicious cooking and a warmth that only came with being around family. They also left with a promise to visit again before they left, besides Christmas dinner of course (that was mandatory, Molly had said, still insisting when Harry said Loren's family would be out from Italy and inviting them too).

"What all do we have to do tomorrow?" Loren asked as he rubbed Harry's feet, after helping him out of his shoes first. 

Harry sighed and laid back against the pillows that decorated the head of their shared bed, "We still have to get your parents and sisters something for Christmas, I thought they would like something they can't get in Italy." 

Loren nodded and swapped feet, "Right, that shouldn't be too hard. Maybe we can find my little sister a boyfriend," He mused as he fondly remembers her reaction when she found out they were expecting. She almost blasted their eardrums with her fit of excited screaming. 

"Actually," Harry started with a grin, "She told me she would prefer a girlfriend, but didn't know how to get one." He mused. 

Loren arched an eyebrow and slowly smiled, "It makes sense why she always shied away from my teasing. I wish I would have known sooner. Will she be mad you told me?" He was not at all offended that his sister chose to confide in Harry rather than himself. Harry came off as a very easy person to talk to, so he didn't blame her. Plus she adored his husband. 

"No, she actually wanted me to tell you, instead of herself saying it to you herself. Even though it is much more acceptable in the wizarding world than the muggle world to be gay, bi, trans, or anything else, I can understand why she was nervous. I grew up in a homophobic household." 

Loren started getting out their night clothes as he thought to himself for a moment. 

"I can understand her nervousness," He eventually said, helping Harry out of his clothes. He was heavily pregnant with their children, so he would be more than happy to do everything for Harry, "Did she say she was a lesbian or...?" 

"She said she thinks she's bi, but just prefers girls," Harry answered, "Maybe we should get her a bi pride flag along with her real gift? I heard pride is getting more and more recognition in the muggle world, it may give her the confidence to be more open with herself." 

"I like it," Lore said and placed a kiss on Harry's lips as they _finally_ laid down for bed, "But I think we should call it a night, we can brainstorm more present ideas tomorrow when we are more awake." 

"Sounds good," Harry said after one last peck of Loren's lips, "Love you," He added in goodnight. 

"Love you more," Loren mumbled back as he pulled Harry close and nuzzled his face in the other's hair.

\- - - 

Harry and Loren set out for their last-minute shopping around noon. 

Harry was surprised to find it only took a few hours to get the last minute presents they needed. All of Loren's immediate family, and after Harry looked this morning, he realized he didn't have a gift for Arthur or Percy and his wife. How he forget them he didn't know. 

They had lunch around one-thirty and their shopping was finished by three-thirty. 

However, they still wanted to get each other more things for the holiday. So Loren volunteered to take their gifts home while Harry took a head start on his shopping just in case they somehow ran into each other. They agreed to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner. 

It also helped that Harry already knew what he was going to get Loren. 

He wandered from store to store looking for a special type of paint that Loren really coveted. It was magical paint made from seashells that were made specifically for magical paintings that could be animated. He mostly worked with muggles, so he didn't get a lot of time to work with wizarding painting techniques, so Harry was going to make sure in the new year that he made Loren take more 'me-time' away from work. 

He always made time for Harry, but never any for himself. 

He ended up finding the paints in the 4th store he looked in. A wizarding craft store. 

Harry was also looking into finding Loren a wedding ring. He knew that they both didn't even think of wearing rings at all, even when they got married, it was a muggle thing, but... Harry couldn't stop thinking about the significance of it wedding ring or band. It was a public declaration of love and dedication to someone. And Harry wanted that with Loren. 

That was how he ended up in a jewelry store after he found the paint. 

"Is there anything specific I can help you look for?" A middle-aged wizard asked as he noticed Harry lingering around the rings with a troubled look on his face. 

Harry took a step back in embarrassment, "Um... yes please." 

"Who are you looking for?" The wizard asked with a warm smile. 

"My husband," Harry replied, looking from the wizard to the clear display cases, "I want to get him a ring, but I haven't got a clue of what he would like. He's not really a jewelry person." He stated awkwardly. 

"Ah, I see, well, what does he do for a living?" He asked, already opening one of the cases and taking out a few of the store's best sellers as well as a few of his personal favorites. 

"He's a painter. He mostly does portraits and the sorts," Harry started, eyes linger on a ring he would like for himself, but he couldn't see Loren sporting. 

"Well, if you're worried about it getting dirty with paint, you don't have to worry. We can charm the ring to resist that sort of wear and tear." 

"Oh that's wonderful," Harry breathed, that was a concern of his, but not one he was too worried about. They were wizards after all. 

"And if the man doesn't wear jewelry, why not get something that represents you in his eyes, rather than his own tastes?" He suggested, eyeing Harry in a critical way. 

Harry nodded slowly, "I think I like that idea. What would you suggest?" 

The man grinned and put away the first rings he pulled out and went to the case beside it, "By first appearances, I would say emerald stones, your eyes are definitely the first thing someone would notice you for. Maybe a thicker band than normal, 8mm would be nice," He said trailing off as he reached for a wedding band that stole Harry's breath. 

It may have been the first one he was being shown, but it was perfect. 

It was a black band, probably made of obsidian, approximately 7mm, so not as big as the man was saying, but it was nice. There were three emeralds embedded in the ring that stood out beautifully against the black. 

"It's perfect," Harry said immediately as he was handed the ring, making the wizard behind the counter give him a shocked look. "What if I don't know his size?" 

"Uh," Still in shock, the man quickly regained himself, "All of our rings are charmed to fit the wearer. Are you sure you don't wish to see anymore?" 

"No thank you, but this one is it," He said with a bright smile, "Thank you, he'll love it." 

"Well then, let's get this wrapped up for you," He said with a smile of his own, taking the ring back to start packaging it and ringing it up. 

Harry was shown to the cashier while the ring was being wrapped up. 

[ this is what i was thinking loren's ring would look like, with emeralds of course and two more on either side, [Ring Ref.](http://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/0706/5473/products/IMG_2528_grande.PNG?v=1421342138) ]

Harry left the shop with a bigger smile than he entered with, only to run right into someone, dropping the person's package. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Harry apologized right away, trying his best to bend down and try to pick up whatever the man dropped. 

A deep chuckle Harry hadn't heard for a long time stopped him, a familiar potion-stained hand entering his vision as it picked up the fallen parcel. 

"I appreciate the effort, but I doubt you would be able to get back up if you tried," Severus said when Harry finally looked up. 

"Severus," Harry breathed out in shock. The man didn't look much different than the last time he saw him almost four years ago. His hair was slightly longer, and the wrinkles at the edges of his eyes seemed more prominent, and besides the few stray grey hairs littered his hair, the potions mastered hadn't changed. 

Seeing him after so long seemed so strange as if he was looking into a different world. 

"It's nice to see you too, Harry." He responded, "Would I be too forward but ask you out for a cup of tea?" 

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Sure, as long as it is a platonic cup of tea. I've just finished my shopping." 

"Of course," Severus said, offering his arm to Harry, "It would be wrong of me to insinuate anything more than platonic while you're heavily pregnant." He said bluntly, easily steering them towards a café down the street. 

Harry simply smiled and nodded in agreeance. Staying silent until they had reached the café and ordered and sat down. Harry needing help as the seats were a bit too low for him in his state. 

"So, how have you been?" Harry asked, warming his hands on his steaming mug of peppermint tea. 

"Mostly the same, the apothecary is doing wonderfully. I am now partnered with a few brands of beauty products and potions that are made by me and sold through my shop." 

"That's wonderful news," Harry beamed, "And I heard about your revolution with wolfsbane, that you've made it more affordable for people to buy. That is amazing." Harry praised, eyeing a piece of lemon drizzle cake that passed by their table. He may have to order a slice himself. 

"Thank you," Severus said humbly, "And while my news seems rather normal, you look to have been busy," He said with a distinct look to Harry's swollen abdomen. 

"Oh, this?" Harry said as he placed a hand on his stomach, "This was a one-night-stand." 

Severus's mouth dropped. 

But Harry quickly turned into a fit of giggles, "I'm kidding, I have never and will never have a one-night-stand. My husband and I are expecting." 

"How far along?" The older wizard asked as he got through his shock. 

"Six months. And I know, I'm too big to only be six months, but I am expecting twins so." Harry drawled with a joyful glint in his eyes. 

Severus nodded, "Let's hope they don't turn out to be another Fred and George," He said with slight disdain etching his words and face, "How long have you been married?" 

"I love Fred and George, mind you," Harry chided, "We were together for almost three years and only got married a year and a half ago," Severus's eyes darted to Harry's hand, "It was a spontaneous wedding. No one was invited and we don't wear rings." 

"Ah, how nice, congratulations," Severus said and let them lapse into a silence for a few minutes. 

"Thank you, we are very excited," Harry said, unashamed of how happy he sounded. He was proud of his husband and that their love for one another has taken shape of twins on the way. 

"I must admit," Severus started, taking on a more solemn look and tone, "It's strange seeing you like this... Almost as a peek into what it might have been if I realized what I had before I lost it." He trailed off, sounding a bit as if he was talking to himself. 

A twinge of an odd feeling coursed through Harry that made him feel very uncomfortable, but Harry straightened his back. He would not let himself feel guilty for leaving Severus after what all he was put through. That chapter was closed and the book has ended. He was in the fairytale that he was always intended to be in from the beginning with his very own Prince Charming. 

"It is odd, seeing you as well I mean," Harry said instead of all the nasty things he wished to, "But I always knew I would feel odd seeing you after our separation." 

The bite to Harry's words knocked Severus out of his pity party and hardened his expression and cleared his throat, "I'm glad to see you're happy and that you found what you were looking for." 

"Thank you," Harry smiled as a flash of their last conversation came to mind, "I did find it, and I am happier than I have been in such a long time. 

Harry and Severus parted ways not more than ten minutes later after meaningless chatter about what they have been up to these last few years. But in all honesty, Harry was happy to leave and meet back up with Loren. 

 

Over dinner, Harry talked about his encounter with Severus and how it unnerved him that Severus alluded to the fact he wished it was his child Harry was carrying. That seeing Harry pregnant was a window to a world that could have been. 

Loren let Harry talk, even as he got angry at the fact he almost felt guilty and bad for the man who almost ruined his life. Harry ranted at how he was so glad to finally leave and how he was so happy that everything did happen because if it didn't, he wouldn't have ended up in Italy and fell in love. 

"Now I disagree with that," Loren said, taking a large sip of his Butterbeer, "Fate has a funny way of working, I believe that you would have eventually ended up in Italy and stumbled into my showing, or maybe I would have painted a portrait of you? You are one of the most beautiful muses I have." 

Harry colored and sputtered at his husband's sweet words. He didn't deserve Loren, but how he loved the man blessed to him. 

\- - - 

Loren's family arrived on the morning of Christmas Eve, happy and eager to settle in for their mini vacation. Paisley and Margot were roomed on the second floor, and Loren's parents were in the first-floor bedroom. 

They spent the whole day together, from taking them to Diagon Alley for their own last minute shopping as well as to look around the foreign country. Harry insisted they have dinner at the Leaky Cauldron, even if the place seemed a bit strange, but Harry was very fond of the place. It was where he had his first official taste of the magical world. 

Christmas morning started at 9, and it was only that early because Paisley was an early riser, and 9 was considered far too late for her. But Harry was happy to start opening presents. 

For Loren's parents, they bought them a two-night stay at a 4-star wizarding resort in London redeemable at any time. All expenses would be paid for from spa treatments to travel to food. Harry wanted to spoil them. Though, Loren's mother refused for them to pay for their food at least, stating they would have enough mouths to feed when the time comes. 

For Paisley, she got a proper English tea set that Harry was super excited about, as well as a muggle smartphone that ran on magic. She also got the pride flag, of course. (She had been begging her parents for one, but they didn't quite understand the concept enough to get her one.) She cried when she opened the flag, but they were happy tears she told them because it meant more to her than she could put into words. 

For Loren's older sister, she simply got a card, which confused her. But when she opened it and read that she had an appointment with her dream wedding dress designer, Delphine Manivet, in Paris to get a custom dress. She and her fiancé finally started planning their own wedding after almost eight years of engagement. Since her fiancé's family was all muggle, she was happy with having a muggle wedding. 

"You really shouldn't have," Margot said with a teary smile, "This-This is too much, I can't accept this." 

"You will accept this," Harry said stubbornly, "Because you are one of the most difficult people to shop for, but this," He gestured to the card, "Is something that you would never ask for, but deserve. After such a long engagement, this is something special that was highly anticipated I assume." 

The witch hastily wiped away her tears so she could properly hug her brother-in-law tightly, "Thank you so much. I can't wait to tell Brendon! Oh and you must come along Harry, I will only accept if you agree to come." She said matching Harry's stubbornness. 

"Of course I'll come," Harry laughed. 

Harry insisted that Loren open his presents next. 

Loren opened the paints first and Harry was met with a bright smile, "Thank you Harry, and you don't even have to say anything, I get the hint," He said with a playful roll of his eyes. 

"I sure hope you got the hint, you work too hard," Harry said cheekily and pressed a kiss to Loren's cheek as he placed the small bag with the ring in it on Loren's lap. "I hope you like this, it was rather spontaneous because I wasn't really sure what else to get you."

Loren eyed Harry as he opened the present only to pull out a little grey box. Harry felt his throat dry up in anticipation as he carefully watched Loren's facial features as he opened the box. 

The green-eyed wizard startled as Loren's shoulders started shaking with huffs of laughter. Harry wasn't sure if he should be offended or relieved by the action. 

As if he was feeling Harry, Loren quickly handed Harry a little colorfully wrapped present, "Just open it," Loren said as he slipped the ring on his left ring finger. 

Taking this as a good sign, Harry smiled and opened his own present, only to let his mouth drop open. It was a little black box, and when Harry opened the box, he found a simple skinny black ring with a single black opal gem set on the band. And he started laughing as well. 

"How did we _not_ know we would be getting each other rings?" Harry gasped, slipping his own ring on his finger, "We did this last year with the surprise matching wand hostlers." 

"I don't know, maybe we should get someone else to shop for each other's presents," Loren said as he pressed a kiss to the ring on Harry's finger, "It looks beautiful on you, and thank you for mine, I love it." 

Harry smiled sweetly, the love clearly reaching his eyes, "You're welcome, thank you too. I love mine. You know, I saw a similar one in the shop where I bought yours that I liked. It just means how much you know my taste." 

Loren grinned and kissed Harry before they were broken up by the giggling coming from their audience, and they eagerly showed off their rings. 

[ this is what harry's ring looks like [Ring Ref.](https://img.etsystatic.com/il/ed7f02/504028789/il_fullxfull.504028789_8obp.jpg) with this stone instead [Stone Ref.](https://www.flashopal.com/images/D/Black-opal-ring-with-diamonds.jpg) ]

They finished opening the rest of the presents before lunch, Harry surprised to see that Molly somehow managed to knit Loren's family their own famous Weasley Sweaters. 

 

Soon enough it was four in the afternoon and they were welcomed into the Burrow with happy smiles and joyful introductions. 

Harry really shouldn't have been surprised with how well everyone got along. It looked as if they have had these family gatherings for years and knew where they fit in. It was refreshing and Harry couldn't choke down the wave of hormonal tears. 

On this one day, it felt as if everything had come together for Harry. 

He knew what he was missing in his life all those years ago, and he found those missing pieces. He wasn't missing the romantic love of a partner, even if he had that now in his life, he was missing simply completeness. 

Loren completed him, and he completed Harry. Loren was the one person solely there for Harry, there so Harry could love unconditionally and take care of, and Harry received the same treatment in return. He found his soulmate and a sense of belonging along with it. And now, he had two little blessings on the way that made every hardship worthwhile for this moment. It was a beautiful feeling. 

"I love you so much," Harry said as they sat on the couch with Harry partially in Loren's lap, "I don't know what I would do without you." 

Loren smiled and pressed a kiss to Harry's temple, "And I love you. You're my world, I'd be lost without you." 

Harry chuckled and snuggled closer to his husband, "Does that mean I found you?" 

"I suppose so, maybe we found each other?" 

"I like that."

**Author's Note:**

> i know the ending seems a little rushed, but it was so long and i wasn't sure if i would ever finish if i kept writing!!  
> so i may publish a short fic of loren and harry's life after the twins are born but idk rn  
> \- -  
> comments and kudos always appreciated ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> best way to contact me in through twitter @/JellySquishyy


End file.
